


30 Day OTP Writing Challenge

by jaechanwin



Series: 30 Day Challenges [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuteness overload, M/M, This will suck, be prepared to hate this, otp, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: ChanbaekTaekookJaeyongSMUT VERSION





	1. Day One: August 7, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see can I follow through

My EXO OTP is Chanbaek. 

My NCT OTP is Jaeyong

My BTS OTP is Taekook.

So three stories a day.

DAY ONE: CUDDLING

(Chanbaek)

Chanyeol likes Cuddling with Baekhyun. Baekhyun was a baby when it came to cuddles. He likes to be held tightly and he likes to nuzzle into Chanyeol’s chest and have his hair played with.

It was usually equally pleasing for Chanyeol except for now when he had to pee and Baekhyun was dead asleep. The man was clinging to him like a gigantic teddy bear and he made no reaction when Chanyeol shook him.

”Baby.” Chanyeol tries but Baekhyun still doesn’t move. He pulls back only to have Baekhyun grip him tighter and hell when did Baekhyun get this strong. 

Finally Chanyeol resorts to his last option. He rolls himself out of the bed making them both fall on the floor. “Ow Chanyeol!” Baekhyun says holding his head where it had hit the floor. “You wouldn’t wake up and I have to pee.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun groans and stands up before throwing himself back on the bed. Chanyeol stands as well as rushes to the bathroom. When he’s done handling his business he walks back in the room to see Baekhyun staring back at him.

”Go back to sleep.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun frowns. “You hypnotized me. I can’t sleep without you.” Baek-hyun says and the pout on his face is so serious that Chanyeol can’t help but laugh. 

He does climb limb back in the bed however. “Come on you big baby.” He says his arms wide open and Baekhyun moves instantly. “Next time hold your bladder.” Baekhyun says still pouting. Chanyeol leans over and pecks his lips sweetly.

“Mhm sure.”

(JAEYONG)

Jaehyun was really good at telling when Taeyong had a bad day. His boyfriend got quiet and soft when he was feeling bad. Usually you couldn’t get Taeyong to stop talking but when he had a bad day you couldn’t get him to start.

He’d come home and take his clothes off quietly. Sometimes Jaehyun wouldn’t even know he was there.

But Jaehyun was even better at cheering his boyfriend up when he had a bad day.

So when Taeyong walked in in the mood that he was in Jaehyun already had dinner cooked and stopped his boyfriend at the door.

He pulled Taeyong’s jacket from his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He held his hand and dragged him to the bathroom where there was already a bubble bath waited.

And he didn’t leave he sat on the floor next to the tub while Taeyong bathed and then helped him out when he was done. He lead him to the kitchen and they are in silence.

But Taeyong really broke when Jaehyun pulled him into their bed and held him in his arm. “Want to tell me what happened?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong is practically sitting in Jaehyun’s lap at this point. His head is buried in Jaehyun’s neck and he has a fist full of Jaehyun’s shirt but he raises his head to speak.

”The usual. Tired and stressed but you make me feel better. Well your cuddles do.” Taeyong says his face resting on Jaehyun’s chest now. “Glad to know I’m only being used for my cuddles.” Jaehyun says his tone joking.

”What else would I need you for?” Taeyong says his voice teasing. Jaehyun laughs and rubs Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong leans up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

”You really do give the best cuddles though.” Taeyong says and Jaehyun chuckles. “I have to or my baby will be all sulky after a bad day.” Jaehyun says and Taeyong hums smiling.

”You’re damn right you do.”

(TAEKOOK)

So when Taehyung made it home he was definitely not expecting his boyfriend to be looking like death himself. Pale, red eyes, and a runny nose. “God damn it Jungkook why didn’t you call me?” Taehyung asks dropping his bag on the floor and rushing to his boyfriend’s side.

”You were busy.” Jungkook says letting out a sneeze. “Not too busy if you’re sick.” Taehyung says. “You’re probably starving huh baby?” He asks and Jungkook nods. “Wanted some soup but too tired to get it.” Jungkook says.

Taehyung sighs but goes to the kitchen and proceeds in cooking his boyfriend some chicken noodle soup. When he’s done he sits in front of Jungkook and feeds him. “I told you not to go in the snow without gloves.” Taehyung says shaking his head.

Jungkook huffs pouting. “I want cuddles.” He says crossing his arms like a child. Taehyung raises an eyebrow at Jungkook before smiling. “No you baby.” He says sitting the bowl on the table.

He climbs on the sofa however making Jungkook smile softly. “You’ll get sick.” He says. “So you want me to be healthy and no cuddles or cuddle you and get sick?” Taehyung asks getting ready to move.

Jungkook grabs his hand pulling him back down weakly. “Cuddle please.” He says his voice soft now. Taehyung smiles once again and pulls Jungkook into his chest. “Of course baby.” Taehyung says.

Jungkook sighs his eyes wanting to fall closed but he fights it. “Rest baby you need it.” Taehyung says. Jungkook nuzzles his head into Taehyung’s chest and yawns. “Wanna hear about your day.” Jungkook says. “Will you fall asleep while I tell you?” Taehyung asks and Jungkook shrugs.

”Probably.” He mumbles. Taehyung hums. “Good.” He says. He starts to talk about how class went and what he learned and then his job at the cafe. Only two drinks were spilled and they sold a huge amount of cookies and when he looked down he had his boyfriend asleep in his lap. 

He kisses Jungkook’s head and lays down with the younger male laying on top of him. He closes his eyes and falls asleep as well.

ACHOO!


	2. Day Two: August 8, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t post this yesterday so you guys get two updates today.

(TAEKOOK) 

Jungkook likes Taehyung’s kisses. They’re always breath taking no matter what the circumstances are. Even if it’s a goodbye kiss before he goes to work in the morning it always leaves Jungkook begging for more.

Like now.

Taehyung has a photo shoot to go to and Jungkook was feeling extra clingy for some reason. “Babe don’t go.” He told Taehyung. “I’m a model baby I can’t just take in a sick day whenever I want.” Taehyung says.

”How lo—?” Jungkook starts but is cut off by the kiss that Taehyung gives him. It’s soft yet it distracts Jungkook just as easily as he thought it would. When Taehyung pulls back Jungkook is trying to catch his breath and he basically forgets what they were talking about.

Until Taehyung starts walking towards the door. “How long will the shoot last?” Jungkook asks and Taehyung sighs turning around. “I don’t know baby this is a big photo shoot so it may take all day.” Taehyung says.

Jungkook’s face falls completely and Taehyung’s heart clenches painfully in his chest. “You said we’d spend today together. You lied.” Jungkook says pout evident on his face.

”Soneone has the building we reserved tomorrow so that had to move the photo shoot a day up. I didn’t lie I only heard about this earlier today.” Taehyung says.

Jungkook shrugs and looks at the floor. “It’s okay.” He says sitting on the sofa. Taehyung follows him. He knows he can’t leave Jungkook like this or he’ll get these thoughts in his head about their relationship.

Taehyung sits on the floor and grabs Jungkook’s hands in his own. “Baby boy. Listen to me. After today I’ll take a whole week off for the two of us and we can go anywhere you want.” Taehyung says pecking Jungkook’s lips afterwards.

”Remember how we talked about going to America to get married? We can do that. Elope.” Taehyung says and then pecks his boyfriend’s lips once again. “Or didn’t you want to visit Italy? We can go there.” Taehyung says. Another kiss.

”It’s up to you. Wherever we go Korea will be in the back of my mind as well as Gucci. Nothing will bother us.” Taehyung says and then kisses Jungkook again. “You’d get married to me?” Jungkook asks eyes wide.

Taehyung nods eagerly. “Of course baby.” He says and Jungkook leans down to kiss his boyfriend long and passionately. When he pulls back he’s breathless and on the verge of crying.

”Go to your stupid photo shoot but I’m holding you to that week long trip in America. I want to visit California.” 

(CHANBAEK)

Baekhyun’s lips are soft in contrast to Chanyeol’s rough lips. So when they kiss it’s the perfect combination. Not to mention the height difference. Baekhyun actually likes having to looking up to his boyfriend as much as Chanyeol likes having to look down.

They weren’t big fans of PDA but behind closed doors they couldn’t keep their lips off of each other. They didn’t even have to be having sex they could just be making out.

Like now.

Chanyeol was trying to get Baekhyun off the game and into the kitchen to eat. But his boyfriend was hell bent on beating this level. Chanyeol was tempted to turn the game off along with the tv so Baekhyun has no choice.

But that would start an argument that he did not want to have to deal with. “Baek get up.” Chanyeol says rolling his eyes at his boyfriend who didn’t even hear him because of the headphones he was wearing. 

Chanyeol grinned and and sat down next to Baekhyun. He had an idea. First he leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and of course his boyfriend didn’t move.

He then pressed a light barely there kiss to Baekhyun’s neck. Then he kissed him again with a little more force so that he knew Baekhyun felt it. 

No response.

He presses a kisses to Baekhyun’s cheek then and the said male’s hand clenched around the controller. Improvement Chanyeol thought. He made light kisses to Baekhyun’s face, neck, shoulders, and upper body for about a minute and a half.

Baekhyun had stopped responded because the kisses that Chanyeol were giving him were normal and nothing out of the ordinary. And then Chanyeol kisses his lips.

It was unexpected so Baekhyun froze up. His controller hit the ground as he turned towards Chanyeol to get better access to his lips. He took the headphones off his ears and started to kiss Chanyeol back.

Chanyeol kept the kiss innocent enough besides the fact that his tongue was exploring Baekhyun’s mouth as if he didn’t already know every inch of it. 

Baekhyun was practically ally sitting in Chanyeol’s lap at this point and Chanyeol held him. When Baekhyun’s hand slip down to his sweatpants he pulled back grinning.

”The food’s going to get cold.”

(JAEYONG)

Taeyong loved to kiss Jaehyun and he didn’t really care who saw. Except the fans for obvious reasons. But at the dorms around his members or staff he didn’t care. Around his colleagues who weren’t even in the same group as him he didn’t care.

So here they were.

NCT and Super Junior were doing a collaboration and they were doing paired photo shoots right now. Taeyong has just finished with Heechul and Jaehyun and Donghae were about to start theirs.

Taeyong couldn’t pass the opportunity to embarrass his boyfriend so of course when Jaehyun took a seat he kissed the boy’s lips softly. 

When he he pulled back Jaehyun was blushing and Donghae was laughing at the younger boy. After every concept Taeyong would kiss Jaehyun’s lips and he got the same reaction every time.

But now they were done and Mark and Yeesung were doing their photos and so Taeyong had all the more time to kiss Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was talking to Heechul, Ten, and Siwon when Taeyong swooped in and kissed him on the neck. “Mind if I steal him?” He asks to which Siwon just smiles. “No you can have him.” Heechul says and Taeyong grins before grabbing Jaehyun’s hand.

He pulls him into a secluded corner of the room and presses him against a wall like no one else was there. “Yongie we’re in public.” Jaehyun whispers embarrassed.

Taeyong hums yet doves in and kisses Jaehyun like he doesn’t care which he doesn’t. He kisses him passionately and Jaehyun has to pull back to catch his breath.

But when his breath seems to be in control Taeyong dives back in. He kisses him harsher this time yet the mood is the same and all Jaehyun feels is loved.

”Hey lovebirds! Group Photo.”


	3. Day Three: August 9, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The freaky stuff is actually starting are you guys excited?

(JAEYONG) (Back of a Car)

Okay so it wasn’t the most romantic way to have their first time but it was special. At least for them it was. They had been at the beach all day and of course seeing each other shirtless would spark some arousal.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were kissing sweetly in the backseat of the car. They originally were in the backseat because they wanted to get dressed for the restaurant they were going to. They were supposed to take turns but Taeyong took too long in finding an outfit and Jaehyun got worried because it had been a long time already.

So he opened the door. It just so happened Taehyung decided to pull his swim shorts and boxers off at that point. And so Jaehyun was on him. 

It it was crammed in the backseat for two fully grown men but in no time Taeyong had Jaehyun pinned to the seat. They had been as far as blowjobs and handjobs so that was the original plan. A quick get off.

But when Jaehyun looked at Taeyong like he was his everything it all changed.

Taeyong had his lips on Jaehyun’s neck while his fingers were in Jaehyun’s mouth. When they were wet enough Taeyong presses his first finger against Jaehyun’s rim and pushed in.

The younger boy winced and Taeyong simply kissed him through it. Jaehyun wasn’t a virgin. But he’d been dating Taeyong for six months and he hadn’t had anything to work with besides his own fingers.

Which was completely different from Taeyong’s. 

Taeyong’s were longer than his own and a bit thicker so it was a tiny bit more of a stretch. Yet the pleasure was all the same. Taeyong worked one finger in and out of him for a tortuously long time.

Then he added another. Jaehyun was prepared this time however so Taeyong moves easily. Jaehyun’s moans filled the car as his boyfriend fingered him open.

Taeyong captured Jaehyun’s lips in another kiss as he added the third and final finger. He moved his finger in and out of Jaehyun quickly but making sure to be deep enough that his boyfriend got pleasure.

Jaehyun’s while body shook when Taeyong hit that tiny bundle of nerves inside of him. “Fuck.” He gasped out. Taeyong kept thrusting and that should have been the end of it but it wasn’t. Taeyong pulled his fingers out at the last minute. 

Jaehyun gasped and and looked up only to shut his eyes again when he felt Taeyong’s cock start to enter him inch by inch. He had a firm grip on Taeyong’s shoulders sure to leave bruises in the morning. 

When Taeyong was fully inside of him the sat there and kissed until Jaehyun was ready. “You can move Yongie.” Jaehyun says and so Taeyong does.

His movements start off slow at first but the louder Jaehyun moans the more confident he is to speed up. And soon he has the younger boy begging for a release underneath him. “Yongie fuck please.” He screamed scratching his nails down Taeyong’s back.

”Cum Jae. Cum with me.” Taeyong says. It takes about three more thrusts before Jaehyun actually cums. He cums on the seat and himself and Taeyong cums inside of him. 

They give themselves some some time to catch their breaths before Taeyong pulls Jaehyun into his lap. “Was that good?” He asks shyly. Jaehyun nods and kisses Taeyong’s cheeks softly.

“It was amazing Yongie.”

(TAEKOOK) (Valentines Day)

When Jungkook wakes up he’s lying in a bed full of rose petals. His eyes are barely open but even still he can’t help but smile. When he does stand up he realizes they are all over the floor as well. 

He heads to the bathroom and finds his toothbrush sitting on the sink with toothpaste already on it and a note. The tub is filled with water and bubbles. He reads the note.

_”Hopefully by the time you read this your bath water isn’t cold but I just wanted to inform you that I love you.” Your heart-Taehyung_

Jungkook is beaming at this point. He feels the temperature of the water and it’s warm. Not hot like he usually has it which means this has been done about five to ten minutes ago. But it was warm enough for Jungkook to bath in and so he did not wanting his boyfriend’s hard work to go to waste.

After his bath he puts on a robe and heads downstairs. On the table there are some candles and at the stove is Taehyung. “Baby.” Jungkook says making Taeyong grin when he heard him.

”You look beautiful.” Taehyung compliments and Jungkook shrugs. “I’m not wearing make up.” He says to which Taehyung smiles and kisses his lips softly. “Which makes you so much more beautiful.” He says.

He starts to put food on plates and then makes Jungkook take a seat. There are eggs, heart shaped waffles, strawberries dipped in chocolate, and Banana milk.

After they eat Jungkook thanks Taehyung who shrugs cutely before kissing him again. This kiss is different however. It’s less of a you’re adorable and totally innocent kiss and more of a take me now kiss.

When Jungkook pulls back Taehyung is staring at him with so much lust in his eyes and then he realizes. His robe had fell open somewhere in the middle of their kissing and Taehyung was staring at him shamelessly.

He blushed and tried to cover himself but Taehyung grabbed his hands. “You’re beautiful and I want to show you. If you’ll let me.” Taehyung says and Jungkook bites his lips but nods.

Taehyung was only in his boxers and a t shirt seeing as he had got out of bed and went straight to preparing everything for Jungkook. Taehyung lies Jungkook down on the couch and kisses him softly yet slowly and passionately.

But his hands roam while his mouth is busy. He wastes no time in working Jungkook open with two fingers at once. He knows the boy can handle it. Jungkook has talked about it way too often for him to not know his boyfriend likes the pain.

He nibbles on Jungkook’s bottom lip while his fingers work their magic. Jungkook is breathless letting Taehyung take control of the kiss. He’s whimpering and making all sorts of sounds that spur Taehyung on.

Eventually Taehyung has him whining and begging to be fucked. And so Taehyung obliges. He pushes Jungkook’s legs upwards towards his head so that his hole is exposed and then starts to push his cock in.

Jungkook winces and whines and Taehyung does his best to talk him through it. They stay that way for about thirty seconds before Taehyung circles his lips once. Then again to see Jungkook’s reaction.

The younger boy has his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and Taehyung lives it. So he keeps going faster and faster until they’re both practically sobbing out loud.

Taehyung cums first. He buries himself deep inside of Jungkook and releases, feeling himself coat the boy’s walls with cum. All while stroking Jungkook’s cock to get him towards his orgasm.

Which doesn’t take long and pretty soon they’re both laid on the couch completely spent and fucked out. Jungkook is on the verge of falling asleep and Taehyung is holding him.

”Happy Valentines Day.”

(CHANBAEK) (Virginity)

The only thing that held Chanyeol and Baekhyun back from having sex was that Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to top. But Chanyeol has never been topped before so he didn’t know what to expect.

When he mentioned it Baekhyun didn’t laugh or call him weak like Chanyeol assumed but instead kissed him and agreed. 

Despite having that that conversation it took four months before it was put into effect. Chanyeol was watching porn to see how he could stretch himself out. He realizes it was easier to do to other people rather than yourself.

He had a finger inside of him when Baekhyun walked into the room. He slammed his laptop shut and threw the blankets over himself. Baekhyun chuckles and sat on the bed.

He removed the blanket slowly as he kissed up and down Chanyeol’s neck. “Let me help you with that baby boy.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol nods shyly. His whole body is flushed red as Baekhyun lays him on his stomach.

He spreads his legs when Baekhyun tells him too and raises whenever Baek-hyun instructs him to do so. Chanyeol winces at the first finger and Baekhyun kisses up and down his back encouragingly.

Baekhyun also decided it would be great to use his tongue to lick and suck at Chanyeol’s never used hole. “So pretty.” Baekhyun says and once again Chanyeol flushes red. So Baekhyun works one finger and his tongue inside of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is crying from pleasure and Baekhyun can’t help but laugh at the irony. He adds another finger and then rubs his hands up and down Chanyeol’s side comfortingly. 

Chanyeol gets more more and more used to it as Baekhyun adds fingers. Pretty soon he has four fingers inside of Chanyeol along side his tongue when he finally pulls back. “You think you’re ready for my cock?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol nods. “Yes I’m ready.” He says and so Baekhyun does what he knows Chanyeol wants and he slides in. He turns Chanyeol’s face towards him and kisses him in an attempt to distract him from the pain.

They stay there for about two minutes with Baekhyun’s cock just sitting inside of Chanyeol’s hole. Until Chanyeol pushes his ass back into Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun gets the hint. He starts moving to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts. Chanyeol is crying from pleasure and how overwhelming is all is. Baekhyun kisses him and fucks him until Chanyeol is cumming all over their bed and blankets.

Baekhyun pulls out and strokes himself into his orgasm and releases all over his hand and the covers as well. He kissed Chanyeol and pulls him towards him. “You did great.” He says.

”Thank you. I love you.”


	4. Day Four: August 10, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Masturbation

(CHANBAEK) 

When Chanyeol made it home the house was silent and almost all the lights were off. That was the first warning. Second Baekhyun’s keys were on the kitchen table and shoes by the front door. That was the second warning. Lastly their room door was locked. 

They never locked their room door. 

Chanyeol used his room room key to unlock the door and he pushed it open slowly. He wasn’t necessarily surprised to find Baekhyun with his cock in his hand and two fingers up his ass he was just confused at why the door was locked.

He pushed the door completely open and watched as Baekhyun’s head shot up at the squeaking of the hinges. He didn’t stop his movements however when he realized it was Chanyeol he sped up.

Chanyeol placed his phone on the dresser and his keys as well before walking further into the room. He made sure to close the door behind him and lock it back before walking over to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was close. Chanyeol knew because he read the signs. The way Baekhyun’s eyes fell shut and he bit his lip. His hand movements were getting sloppy and his fingers were pushing at the same spot over and over again.

Chanyeol sat in the bed and kissed Baekhyun’s lips softly while placing his hand over Baekhyun’s hand and helping him stroke at his cock.

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to cum and Chanyeol makes sure to help him through his orgasm. Then he grabs a towel from the bathroom and helps Baek-hyun clean himself up.

”So why was the door locked?”

(JAEYONG)

This was torture for Taeyong. To have to sit in this damn chair and watch his boyfriend fuck himself on a dildo while stroking his cock. Jaehyun was a power bottom when Taeyong let him be and today Taeyong wanted to relax so he told Jaehyun to pick what they would do.

This is not what he planned.

To be told to sit in a chair and not move while he torturously watched Jaehyun undress himself. Tease himself. Finger himself. And now fuck himself.

But Taeyong knew he still had control. He always held control. “Don’t cum until I say so.” He says. He watches as Jaehyun’s moves falter as he comprehends what Taeyong has said. 

He he slows down his movement to slow down his release but it proves to be a bad idea when the dildo only goes deeper inside of him. He’s stroking him cock just as slow and it’s so good that he just want to cum.

But he’d never disobey Taeyong.

So he waits. He fucks himself on that dildo for twenty minutes. He’s shaking and crying and his cock is practically sore in his hands when Taeyong finally tells him he can cum.

And he does. He cums hard at that. His cum spurts on to his hand and the bed because of the position he was in. He closes his eyes and lays himself flat on the bed when he hears Taeyong chuckle.

”We are far from done baby.”

(TAEKOOK)

Taehyung doesn’t expect his roommate to be home when he gets home because Jungkook has night classes. He also doesn’t expect said roommate to be naked on the couch watching porn. 

He he doesn’t expect his roommate to be watching porn on the tv. He doesn’t expect his supposedly straight roommate to be watching gay porn.

And most of all he doesn’t expect Jungkook to have his head thrown back, eyes closed, cock in his hand, and moaning Taehyung’s name.

Jungkook has one hand playing with his nipples as the other moves in a rapid pace up and down his cock. “Hyungie. Tae please.” Were the sinful sounds that were coming out of his mouth.

Taehyung stood in the doorway frozen. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to run away or pull Jungkook in for a kiss. He chooses the latter.

He walks towards Jungkook and the boy doesn’t seem to realize however. His eyes shoot open however when he feels lips press against his own. When he makes eye contact with Taehyung however, he cums.

His face goes red as he cums all over his hand and moans into Taehyung’s mouth. When Taehyung is sure Jungkook has milked his orgasm out he pulls back. Jungkook is a blushing mess as he tries to explain what happens but Taehyung just chuckles.

”So you fantasize about me huh?”


	5. Day Five: August 11, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Blowjobs

(TAEKOOK)

Jungkook enjoyed this way to much. Knowing he had more control than Taehyung when he had his cock in his mouth. He could have his usually dominant boyfriend begging and whimpering underneath him.

So after a long day at work here he was. Jungkook had Taehyung lying on the bed completely naked and hands tied. It was his surprise to Taehyung and he could tell his boyfriend was enjoying it.

Jungkook had Taehyung’s cock in his mouth deepthroating him easily. Taehyung wasn’t holding back with his moans either. He loved this too much. The sight of Jungkook on his knees between Taehyung’s legs was too mesmerizing.

He sucked the head into his mouth and played with only the tip while Taehyung practically had tears coming out of his eyes. “Baby the more you tease me the worse it’ll be when I’m untied.” Taehyung threatens and Jungkook only smirks.

One of his hands played with Taehyung’s balls while he continued to suck His boyfriend’s cock. “Gonna cum in my mouth?” Jungkook asks pulling back. “Going to fill my mouth with your cum?” Jungkook asks untying Taehyung’s hands as he speaks.

The minute Taehyung’s hands are free he grips Jungkook’s hair roughly. “I don’t think you deserve my fucking cum slut.” Taehyung says and Jungkook whimpers. “No hyungie I’ve been good please. Give me your seed Tae please.” Jungkook whimpers.

Taehyung shoves his cock down Jungkook’s throat. He thrusts in and out of Jungkook’s mouth until he cums. He releases his grip on Jungkook’s hair and eases up so that Jungkook can have a bit of control.

Jungkook swallows as he usually does and when he pulls back Taehyung is grinning at him. He licks his lips and pulls Jungkook up off the floor.

”You’ve got one minute before I’m hard again so you better prepare yourself. When I’m done you won’t be able to move for the next few days.”

(JAEYONG)

Jaehyun sat in his desk fiddling with his laptop when Taeyong walked in. He smiled at his boyfriend but didn’t stop doing his work. Taeyong day there for a while before standing next to Jaehyun.

”I’m highly tempted to bend you over this desk baby. You look so sexy like this.” Taeyong says biting his lip. Jaehyun freezes at his desk but then starts moving again. “I have important people coming in here in five minutes.” Jaehyun says.

”All I need is three pull your cock out.” Taeyong says pushing Jaehyun’s chair back. “Could you at least lock the door?” Jaehyun asks but he obeys and unzips his trousers pulling them out just enough so that his cock springs free.

”I had these intentions when I walked in here so yes the door is locked.” Taeyong says dropping to his knees in front of Jaehyun. “Stop talking and start sucking. Three minutes.” Jaehyun says.

”I will get up and leave your dick aching and hard if you talk to me like that again.” Taeyong says his voice practically in a growl. Jaehyun whimpers and Taeyong takes the male’s cock into his mouth almost immediately after.

Jaehyun gasps And Taeyong worries more about getting him off than the sounds that he makes. So he strokes Jaehyun’s cock whilst sucking it at the same time. He knows Jaehyun loves when he flicks his tongue across the slit repeatedly so that’s what he does.

Jaehyun’s moans are flowing into the air now. He isn’t holding back and neither is Taeyong. Jaehyun reaches for Taeyong’s hair but Taeyong is quicker and grabs his boyfriend’s hands. 

He holds Jaehyun’s hands as he continues to suck him off. “Fuck! Sir can I cum please?” Jaehyun asks. Taeyong nods with Jaehyun’s cock stuffed in his mouth and that’s all it takes for Jaehyun to cum. It’s sloppy and yet Taeyong still manages to swallow it all.

There’s a knock on the door that has Taeyong scrambling to the bathroom while Jaehyun scrambles to fix himself. He opens the door for the other CEOs that he was meeting with and has a seat.

”Jeez it reeks of sex in here.”

(CHANBAEK)

Chanyeol could do this for hours. He could sit there with Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth for hours. It was one of his favorite things to do actually. Especially when Baekhyun was playing games.

Like now. Baekhyun was playing PubG complete with a headset and all yet he had Chanyeol on his knees with Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth. He had been like this for fifteen minutes and his jaw was starting to hurt from being stretched out by Baekhyun’s large cock.

Baekhyun had been on this same level for fifteen minutes and the only order he had given Chanyeol was to not move. Chanyeol has been playing with Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth for ten minutes and Baekhyun hasn’t even flinched. Chanyeol admires his stamina.

When Baekhyun finally beats the level his hips buck up when he jumps and Chanyeol whimpers around his cock making Baekhyun remember what he had Chanyeol doing. “Sorry baby.” Baekhyun says stroking Chanyeol’s hair softly.

”Are you hurting baby?” Baek-hyun asks cooing and Chanyeol pulls back slowly. “Baekkie cum please.” Chanyeol whines. “Cum all over me.” Chanyeol says afterwards. Baekhyun grins and pulls his cock out of Chanyeol’s mouth and strokes it in his face instead.

It doesn’t take long because pretty soon Baekhyun is cumming all over Chanyeol’s face. And Chanyeol licks his lips cleaning as much of it as he can. Baekhyun just leans in to kiss him.

(You taste good with my cum on your lips.)


	6. Day Six: August 12, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Taking Clothes Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry school caught me off guard so I’m swamped with that but I’m trying update as much as I can.

(JAEYONG)

Jaehyun was sitting on his and Taeyong’s shared bed. It was four pm and Taeyong was supposed to be home at two pm. He wasn’t answering his phone and Jaehyun was panicking.

It was about ten minutes later when Taeyong burst through the door soaking wet and shaking. “Baby I’m so sorry. My car broke down and my phone died.” Taeyong says immediately going to kiss his younger boyfriend who was pouting.

”I was so worried.” Jaehyun says pulling Taeyong’s wet jacket from his shoulders. Taeyong hums and kisses Jaehyun’s lips once more. “I knew you would be so I called you from someone else’s phone but then I realized you don’t answer calls from unknown numbers.” Taeyong says.

Jaehyun smiles sheepishly as he pulls Taeyong’s undershirt over his head. “Let me make it up it to you.” He says unbuttoning Taeyong’s pants and sliding his hand in Taeyong’s pants.

”Baby I should be the one pleasing you.” Taeyong says but Jaehyun shrugs. “You will be.” Jaehyun says his words a bit more hesitant as he strokes Taeyong cock. “If you let me top.” Jaehyun adds. 

Taeyong smiles sweetly before kissing Jaehyun again. “Whatever you want baby. We haven’t done that in a while.” Taeyong says smiling. Jaehyun bit his lip as he kissed Taeyong a bit more roughly. “I still want you to be in control so can you ride me?” Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong grins and nods. “Of course baby.” He says. “But first lets get you naked.” Taeyong says pulling the shirt, Taeyong’s shirt off of Jaehyun’s body. Once it’s on the floor he kisses him and starts to tug at his boxers which Jaehyun slides off just as easily.

Taeyong spreads his legs and gets on his hands and knees. “Watch but don’t touch.” He says. Jaehyun nods and focuses on the couch that’s Taeyong was currently laid on. Taeyong slips a finger inside of himself and starts to thrust in and out of his hole but his eyes never leave Jaehyun.

Jaehyun is biting his lip as he watches Taeyong fuck two fingers in and out of himself. Taeyong is biting the pillows as he fucks himself and the sight makes Jaehyun even harder if possible.

”You look so good like that Daddy.” Jaehyun says. Taeyong’s hips start to rut against the pillow as he works three fingers inside of himself. Jaehyun is whimpering now wanting to be inside of Taeyong so bad. Or have Taeyong be inside of him he didn’t really care at this point.

Taeyong turned over on his back and beckoned Jaehyun over. Jaehyun kissed Taeyong and didn’t object when Taeyong flipped them over. Taeyong guides Jaehyun’s cock to his hole and then slid down. 

Jaehyun groans and places his hands on Taeyong’s hips and lets Taeyong take control. He lets his eyes fall closed and he has tears falling down his eyes at the incredible sex. “Look at you Kitten. All fucked out even though Daddy’s doing all the work.” Taeyong coos making Jaehyun open his eyes.

”You wanna cum?” Taeyong asks to which Jaehyun nods. “Make Daddy cum then you can cum inside of me how’s that?” Taeyong asks and Jaehyun nods. He starts to thrust upwards to meet Taeyong’s thrusts and he can tell he hit that spot inside of Taeyong dead on when Taeyong almost loses his balance because of it.

Taeyong has his eyes squeezed shut as he cums. All over Jaehyun’s chest. Then Jaehyun cums inside of Taeyong as promised. They stay that way for a while before Taeyong sighs and gets off of Jaehyun’s lap.

”I really am sorry for worrying you.”

(CHANBAEK)

Chanyeol eyes the stripper on stage. His stripper. His boyfriend. The love of his life. He was beautiful. He didn’t mind Baekhyun being paid for people seeing his body because it was beautiful and it should be admired.

Baekhyun never showed too much anyway. Well to Chanyeol he did. He gave off this innocent vibe on stage but he was a whole dominant in the bedroom. A complete 360 from on stage.

Baekhyun was wearing a boxing robe and he looked absolutely beautiful as he moved his body up and down on the pole. His robe moved multiple times showing just enough skin to make the crowd go crazy.

Then he pulled off the white silk robe leaving his in a white muscle shirt and a pair of gym shorts that Chanyeol knew he didn’t wear underwear with. If the large dick print was anything to go by. 

When Baekhyun ripped off the white shirt Chanyeol started to head backstage. He moved past Baekhyun’s co workers and into Baekhyun’s dressing room to wait for the male. 

When Baekhyun entered a hand full of money Chanyeol smiles and when Baekhyun smiles back he blushes. “How’d I look pet?” Baekhyun asks placing his money into his bag. “You looked amazing Sir.” Chanyeol says shyly.

Baekhyun takes a seat but not before pulling off his shorts and bingo, no underwear just like Chanyeol thought. “Are you wearing your plug?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol nods. “Take it out and come here.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol obeys and Baekhyun has to smile at that. When Chanyeol walks over Baekhyun pushes him over the desk and slides into him immediately after. “I know my baby was hard out there. I saw you fidgeting in your seat and I knew I had to hurry.” Baekhyun says sweetly.

Chanyeol nods but can’t focus because he more focused on the cock sliding in and out of his ass slowly and teasingly. He grips the desk having done this too many times before. 

“Sir please.” Chanyeol whines and Baekhyun grins before tugging his hair making his head go back and leaning down to kiss him. Chanyeol cums first all over Baekhyun’s desk and Baekhyun cums inside of Chanyeol. “I’m putting your plug in Okay baby?” Baekhyun says because Chanyeol is a bit hazy. Chanyeol nods though. 

“Why is your stripper name Bratty Hun?”

(TAEKOOK)

Taehyung bites his lip. Jungkook is a fucking tease. Tying Taehyung to a chair and giving him a lap dance. This was dangerous territory he was treading and he knew it. Jungkook had on thigh high fishnets and he was rolling them up his leg and then down repeatedly.

He knows Taehyung fucking loves his legs. Finally he pulls them all the way off before moving to the skirt he was wearing. He bent over in the middle of the dance he was doing and Taehyung had the perfect view of his ass. And the panties that he was wearing.

He sat on Taehyung’s lap and started to grind on Taehyung’s cock making the older male groan roughly. “Fuck Kook I’m going to wreck you.” Taehyung says. Jungkook actually fucking giggles at that and pulls off his skirt. He hadn’t been wearing a shirt from the beginning only a choker with Taehyung’s name on it.

Jungkook unzips Taehyung’s pants and crawls in between his boyfriend’s legs. He pulls Taehyung’s cock out and begins to suck it. Taehyung grips his hair or more like tries to as much as he can. 

Jungkook deepthroats Taehyung’s cock like a pro and technically he is when it comes to Taehyung’s cock. He flicks his tongue on the right areas and fondles Taehyung’s balls in the right way. It isn’t long before Taehyung’s cumming down Jungkook’s throat.

He pulls back and gets cum on his lips and cheek but he doesn’t really care. “Let me help you.” Taehyung says but Jungkook blushes. “I came already.” He says and Taehyung chuckles as Jungkook unites him. As soon as he’s free he pins Jungkook to the bed.

”I believe I promised to wreck you.”


	7. Day Seven: August 13, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Skype Calls

(CHANBAEK)

Chanyeol grinned when Baekhyun popped on the screen. Baekhyun was touring City Lights at the moment while EXO were relaxing. So Chanyeol really didn’t get to see him often anymore.

But they decided to Skype tonight after Baekhyun’s show. When Baekhyun called Chanyeol the male had just gotten out of the shower. Yet he still answered. Baekhyun smiles when his boyfriend appeared on the screen.

”I missed you.” He says. Chanyeol smiles at that. “I missed you too.” He says taking a seat on the bed and facing the laptop. Baek-hyun raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to put on some clothes baby?” He asks.

Chanyeol shrugs. Do you want me to?” He asks. “Master.” He says his voice a bit softer and Baekhyun almost misses it. Almost. “Does my baby miss me that much?” Baekhyun asks. “I haven’t touched myself since you left. I’m needy.” Chanyeol admits.

Baekhyun hums and bites his lips. “Take the towel off.” He says. Chanyeol stands up shyly before pulling his towel apart and letting it drop to the floor. “You prepared this didn’t you?” Baekhyun asks. 

Chanyeol goes even redder. “A little.” He says and Baekhyun closes his eyes chuckling. “Of course you did. You fucking tease.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol smiles proudly at that and Baekhyun has the urge to reach out and touch him. 

But he can’t.

So instead he orders Chanyeol to have a seat on the bed. He watches Chanyeol to make sure he does it and he does. Baekhyun strips out of his shirt and pants quickly so that he’s left in his underwear.

”Grab your cock baby.” Baekhyun orders and Chanyeol smiles doing so. He watches as Baekhyun pulls his cock out and takes his own cock into his own hands. “I wish you were here.” Chanyeol says watching as Baek-hyun began to rub his cock. “If I was here that perky little ass of yours wouldn’t even be stable.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol whimpers.

”I’d be fucking you on every piece of furniture I find.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol whimpers as his hand strokes himself roughly. “B-Baek.” Chanyeol whines.

”My baby looks so pretty like this.” Baekhyun praises. “Always so pretty and sweet for his master huh?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol nods and whimpers. “Always. I’m close.” Chanyeol says.

”I’m not even done yet. But don’t worry I’ll just make you cum multiple times tomorrow.” Baekhyun says. “But you can cum now.” He adds. Chanyeol’s hands move faster and Baekhyun bites his lip as he watches him. 

Chanyeol cums first of course. But Baekhyun isn’t too far behind. “Good boy.” He praises when he sees Chanyeol cleaning himself with his towel. “Now get dressed and go to be. You and Sehun have a music shoot and those can be long so you need all your rest.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol frowns.

”I really do miss you. So much.”

(TAEKOOK)

When Taehyung answered Jungkook’s Skype call he didn’t expect the screen to open up to his boyfriend three finger deep inside of himself but he sure as hell wasn't complaining either.

”Miss me that much?” Taehyung asks. He was on set preparing to star in another movie. Another small role because he didn’t want to be in the limelight that much. “Yeah Hyung so much.” Jungkook whimpers.

”Where’s you dildo baby?” Taehyung asks. Jungkook bites his lip as he fucks his fingers. “Y-Yes. Closet.” He whines. “Go get it. Taehyung says and Jungkook whimpers our a broken little moan. He also whines. “That wasn’t an option baby it was an order. Go get the dildo now.” Taehyung says.

As Jungkook moves out of frame to go get the dildo Taehyung works on undressing himself in his hotel room. When Jungkook comes back Taehyung is fully naked and in full view of the camera.

”You’re so handsome.” Jungkook blushes. Taehyung smiles at that. “And you’re beautiful baby.” Taehyung says. Jungkook shows the silos to Taehyung who only grins at him. “Fuck yourself on it. I want to see you come undone.” Taehyung says.

Jungkook slides himself down on the toy easily and after using his fingers for so long the pleasure is immense. “Ooh. Fuck yes.” Jungkook moans out. “Hy-ung. Yes Hyung.” Jungkook moans out. He has his eyes closed as he fucks himself on the toy and Taehyung watches.

“You’re doing good baby. So good for Hyung.” Taehyung compliments. Jungkook keens at the praise and moves even faster until he hits his prostate and has to grab the bed sheets so that he doesn’t fall. “Can I cum Hyung? Please.” Jungkook asks.

”Yeah baby. You’ve been so good. Cum for Hyungie.” Taehyung coos and Jungkook does. His hips stutter as he orgasms and he gets cum all over the sheets. Taehyung cums without even touching himself but just by seeing Jungkook. 

Jungkook cleans himself self and Taehyung pops out of frame so he can do the same. When he comes back Jungkook is laying down and facing the screen. Taehyung smiles and does the same.

”Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

(JAEYONG)

There isn’t a unit that Taeyong’s in that Jaehyun isn’t so they are always around each other. But Taeyong is their leader and he’s also really beautiful and with the upcoming Super-M he’s gone way too often.

Like now. He’s in Japan while Jaehyun’s stuck in Korea. But Taeyong promised to Skype when he arrived. So Jaehyun waited. For two hours but he waited nonetheless. When Taeyong calls he answers quickly.

He’s frowning and Taeyong coos as soon as he’s in the camera. “Baby what’s wrong?” Taeyong asks and Jaehyun shrugs. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Taeyong says. Jaehyun sighs and bites his lower lip out of nervousness.

”You’re in a unit without me which means I won’t see you as much if at all anymore and I just don’t know how to feel about that. I won’t get to touch you or talk to you as much and I don’t know if I can do that.” Jaehyun admits.

Taeyong sighs. “Listen to me. There will always be time for you. We can call or Skype at anytime and as soon as I’m free I’ll always come back to you. Because I’m yours and you’re mine.” Taeyong says.

Jaehyun shrugs a bit. “Yeah I know.” He says. “I want to kiss that pout away so bad.” Taeyong says and it makes Jaehyun smile a bit. “Don’t say that.” He says softly. “Jaehyun.” Taeyong calls when he sees Jaehyun’s attention on the floor.

Jaehyun looks up at the authoritative tone Taeyong’s voice takes. “I love you.” Taeyong says and Jaehyun immediately smiles. “I love you too.” He says. Taeyong is shirtless and probably pants less too but Jaehyun doesn’t care.

”What time do you have your schedule tomorrow?” Jaehyun asks. “8 am. It’s almost midnight here.” Taeyong responds. “Then go to sleep Yongie.” Jaehyun says giggling. “Only if you’ll stay on the phone.” Taeyong says and Jaehyun nods grinning.

”I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is fried after this. Have I killed you all yet?


End file.
